


[Podfic] Shadows on the Moon

by kansouame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD's, Podfic, Talk of rape and non-con situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi knew he couldn't return to Konoha, not in the state he was in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shadows on the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows on the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62887) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



> Podfic Mediafire link [Shadows on the Moon](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2et0tcwjaq65s2q/Shadows_On_The_Moon.mp3) for streaming or downloading

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/oulfzge3vcakkbz/Shadows2_zpsbc2aaadf.jpg)  
**Title:** Shadows On The Moon  
**Author:** Aviss  
**Reader:** kansouame  
**Fandom:** Naruto - Kakashi/Iruka  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Kakashi knew he couldn't return to Konoha, not in the state he was in.  
**Contains [warnings]:** talk of rape/non-consensual sex  
**Notes:** Length: 59m 39s  
Text link [Shadows on the Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/62887)  
Podfic Mediafire link [Shadows on the Moon](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2et0tcwjaq65s2q/Shadows_On_The_Moon.mp3) for streaming or downloading


End file.
